


Dream in A Dream

by aquamarinesky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Polyamory, mentions of other member
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarinesky/pseuds/aquamarinesky
Summary: Mimpi mempertemukan, tapi mimpi juga memisahkan.Bagi mereka, mimpi menjadi wadah. Menjanjikan pertemuan, juga perpisahan.





	1. i don't wanna go back home

Kau pikir semua seindah yang terlihat.

Kau pikir semua semudah yang terlihat, semudah itu didapatkan dengan segala kelebihan yang kau dengar tentang. Tidakkah kau sadar, bahwa kau melihat hanya sebagian? Hanya sepotong kecil dari kehidupan yang tidak serapih yang kau bayangkan. Kau melahap semuanya tanpa banyak pikir, setiap fragmen yang ditunjukkan di permukaan. Kau ambil satu persatu bagian yang ditunjukkan, bagian terkecil dari kehidupan, lalu kau atur dan kau jadikan satu gambar besar. Sebuah imaji, milikmu seorang. Kau pikir kamu benar, kau selalu berpikir kamu benar. Bagimu semua sudah masuk akal, serpihannya cocok satu sama lain. Meski berbeda pun, kau hanya akan menambalnya sesuka hati dengan berbagai cerita yang kau buat sendiri.

Seluruh kehidupan yang ditunjukkan, tidak pernahkah kau pikir semua hanya kebohongan?

 

 

  
  
Ia tidur.

Taeyong tertidur, dan Taeyong bermimpi.

Ia tidak pernah bermimpi sebelumnya. Badannya selalu terlalu lelah untuk mencipta imaji lain dalam kepala saat yang ia butuhkan adalah istirahat. Kepalanya sudah terlalu banyak berpikir seharian, pun tubuhnya yang selalu sibuk bergerak untuk mencukupi kehidupannya (dan keluarganya. Tapi Taeyong tidak keberatan. Setidaknya sejauh ini, ia tidak keberatan.)

Taeyong bermimpi.

Mimpinya indah. Ia ada di rumah nyaman, tidak besar, namun tidak juga kecil, ukuran yang tepat bagi suatu keluarga yang baru memulai kehidupan bersama. Ia berdiri di dapur, bersenandung kecil sambil sibuk memasak nasi goreng andalannya. Suara televisi samar-samar terdengar, setengah tertutup oleh dua suara lain yang saling mengobrol. Mereka terdengar hangat dan menenangkan di telinganya. Taeyong menyelesaikan nasi gorengnya dengan cepat, membaginya menjadi tiga porsi di piring yang identikal. Tersenyum, ia memanggil.

“—!—! Sarapan siap!”

Taeyong bangun, setelahnya.

 

 

  
“Aku menyukaimu. Kamu ada rencana malam ini?”

Belum lima menit sejak Taeyong turun dari panggung, seorang wanita paruh baya mendekatinya. Taeyong mengenali wanita itu sebagai satu dari penonton pertunjukannya barusan. Penampilannya seperti wanita-wanita paruh baya lain yang sering mengunjungi bar tempat ia bekerja. Dandanan tebal, pipi yang merah dengan tawa dan tatapan lurus, gelap dan penuh keinginan yang tanpa malu-malu mereka tunjukkan. Bahwa mereka menikmati pertunjukan yang Taeyong tampilkan. Ia merasa malu, awalnya. Kedua matanya akan selalu menghindari tatapan para wanita tersebut, kepalanya tertunduk dan pipi serta telinganya merah padam. Lama kelamaan, Taeyong belajar mengabaikan—menikmati, kadang—tatapan mereka.

Pertunjukannya selalu ramai, ia selalu mendapat apa yang ia butuhkan, baik itu dari bonus yang terkumpul maupun gaji yang diberikan bosnya tiap akhir pertunjukan. Terkadang beberapa penontonnya akan mendekat setelah Taeyong selesai, mencuri waktu untuk mengobrol maupun menggoda, terkadang bahkan mengajaknya pulang. Ia belajar untuk menerima semua sebagai bagian dari pekerjaannya, bagian dari dirinya. Laki-laki maupun perempuan, Taeyong tidak pernah keberatan.

Kali ini pun tidak berbeda.

Taeyong memasang senyumnya, satu yang ia tahu sangat disukai oleh para wanita. Keterkejutannya akan sikap lugas wanita itu tertutupi dengan baik, ini bukan tempat bagi Taeyong si pemalu. Ini adalah tempat bagi Taeyong si penari yang penuh percaya diri. Ia menarik jaketnya lebih dekat, menutupi torsonya yang telanjang. Ia mempertimbangkan sejenak. Belakangan ini Donghyuck selalu membicarakan karya wisata sekolahnya dengan penuh semangat.

“Tergantung,” Taeyong meraih tangan wanita tersebut, menuntunnya menjauh dari sisi panggung dengan lembut, dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya, “What do you want to do?”

 

  
  
(Klise, semuanya klise.

Tapi aku tahu, kamu tahu, dan kita semua tahu bahwa sebuah cerita membutuhkan konteks. Ia butuh sesuatu yang mewujud dalam karakter, situasi, dan percakapan yang akhirnya akan membangun keseluruhan pesan yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang penulisnya.

Tapi aku berhenti di tengah. Hanya untuk menyampaikan padamu kalau semua ini klise. Pola berulang yang aku yakin kamu tahu akan seperti kelanjutannya. Seperti apa akhirnya.

Karena kamu tahu, aku akan memotongnya. Aku akan menunjukkan lainnya padamu, sepotong demi sepotong hanya agar kamu mengerti seperlunya.)

 

  
  
Mungkin aku hanya iri dengan semuanya.

Dengan kamu. Dengan dia. Dengan mereka. Dengan potongan-potongan kehidupan yang mereka tunjukkan, penuh kebahagiaan. Berbagai warna pastel yang menyilaukan, dengan senyum lebar seperti tidak pernah tahu kesedihan. Aku diam saja, melihat dan merekam yang kalian tunjukkan. Kuambil satu per satu fragmen yang kalian tunjukkan, lalu kusimpan dalam memoriku dalam-dalam. Kugunakan setiap aku merasa terlalu lelah, pada malam-malam di mana gelap terlalu jelas dan nyata. Ketika semua yang kusimpan akhirnya menumpuk terlalu banyak dan meresap keluar. Mereka tidak serta merta membludak dan membuatku kewalahan, melainkan merembes perlahan, tiap tetesnya menyakitkan dan tidak berhenti. Semakin lama semakin banyak hingga tanpa sadar, kumpulan gelap itu membentuk laut yang siap menelanku dalam-dalam.

Pada saat itu kukeluarkan fragmen bahagia kalian. Kutatap satu persatu hingga lautan gelap itu berubah. Tidak, ia tidak hilang. Ia berubah berwarna ungu kebiruan, memantulkan wajah-wajah bahagia kalian pada wajahku yang mengerucut sebal. Iri. Dan marah. Bahwa aku harus bergantung pada imaji-imaji yang tidak pernah aku lihat untuk menyelamatkan diriku dari laut gelapku sendiri. Marah pada kenyataan bahwa bahagiaku sendiri kuanggap tidak pantas untuk kuingat lagi. Tidak cukup kuat, tidak cukup impresif dan tidak cukup menyenangkan untuk menjadi jangkar kehidupanku.

Aku tahu aku harus berhenti.

Nanti.

 

  
  
Mimpinya tidak pernah bahagia. Tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak.

Teman-temannya berkelakar bahwa semua itu adalah konsekuensi dari profesinya. Melihat ke dalam mimpi orang-orang, kadang tanpa izin mereka, pasti memiliki konsekuensinya tersendiri. Entah dalam bentuk mimpi juga, atau dalam bentuk kenyataan. Johnny mendapat yang pertama.

Mungkin seharusnya ia bersyukur bahwa karmanya meneliti mimpi hanyalah mimpi buruk demi mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah hilang setiap hari. Ia tahu konsekuensi dari berbagai kegiatannya yang kadang, bisa dibilang ilegal. Tapi Johnny tidak bisa berhenti iri pada rekan-rekan penelitinya yang selalu mendapat tidur nyenyak, muncul setiap pagi dengan senyum, siap bekerja. Sementara Johnny selalu muncul tiap pagi dengan segelas besar kopi dan kantung mata yang tidak juga hilang, seberapapun seringnya ia memakai _eye cream_ yang direkomendasikan Doyoung, atau _sleeping mask_ yang dibelikan Taeil untuknya. Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya selalu membuat Johnny terbangun tiap malam. Setiap 90 menit, Johnny selalu menghitung tiap-tiap durasi tidurnya.

Mimpinya beragam. Kadang tidak berhubungan dengan kehidupannya. Kadang hanya gelap dan mata yang menatapnya lekat. Mereka biasanya berulang, atau dengan cepat ia lupakan karena begitu banyaknya mimpi buruk yang ia lihat. Tapi kali ini, yang ini, mimpi ini terus berulang setidaknya satu kali setiap malam. Semakin lama semakin terasa nyata.

Johnny berdiri di depan rumah yang terbakar, bekas-bekas reruntuhannya hitam, berjatuhan di sekitar rangka rumah. Kadang, bila ia menatap langit di atasnya, Johnny bisa melihat asap hitam membubung seakan api baru saja padam. Seringkali ia hanya melihat rumah itu seperti sudah lama terbakar, hitam dan hancur. Lalu ia hanya bisa diam, kakinya seperti dipaku pada tanah di bawahnya dan Johnny terpaksa hanya bisa melihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah rumah yang sudah terbakar, yang entah bagaimana terasa familiar baginya. Sebagai ganti kaki yang tak bisa bergerak, Johnny akan menenggak segala detail yang bisa ia petakan. Matanya akan mengamati setiap detil, setiap sudut sampai tepat saat kedua matanya jatuh pada dua tumpukan yang berdekatan, dua tubuh yang terbakar. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seiring dengan ingatannya yang menguat, memorinya perlahan membentuk dua figur di kepalanya.

Lalu Johnny terbangun.

 

  
  
Ruangannya luas dan indah, berada di salah satu lantai teratas gedung milik perusahaan ayahnya. Jendelanya dibuat besar dan luas, agar ia bebas menikmati pemandangan kota dari ketinggian. Jaehyun suka melihat kota tempat ia besar, berlatar langit yang terus berubah tiap harinya. Terkadang, ia merasa langit yang dilihatnya adalah langit yang sama yang kemarin mewarnai langit Tokyo. Atau Los Angeles. Atau Paris. Atau kota-kota lain di berbagai belahan dunia tempat ia pernah menjejak, tapi tidak berkunjung.

Hari ini Jaehyun duduk di tengah ruangannya dengan laptop serta segelas kopi. Tidak ada kertas di atas mejanya, ia menolak menerima apapun yang berpotensi merusak bumi kesayangannya. Semua laporan maupun proposal ia terima harus dalam bentuk digital, dalam ratusan _e-mail_ yang menunggu untuk ia baca. Yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

Waktu-waktu seperti ini adalah suatu hal yang spesial baginya. Jaehyun biasanya selalu ditunggu di berbagai rapat perusahaan maupun rapat negosiasi dengan klien perusahaan. Sibuk lalu-lalang kesana kemari mengikuti perintah. Ia mungkin berstatus sebagai anak dari pemilik perusahaan, namun pada dasarnya ia tidak lebih dari sekedar pesuruh, kaki tangan ayahnya yang selalu menurut apapun perintah beliau untuknya.  
  
Sayang, orang-orang melihatnya berbeda. Media melihatnya sebagai _the hottest bachelor in town, Forbes’ 30 Under 30_ dan berbagai sebutan lain dari berbagai artikel yang ditulis tanpa wawancara eksklusif dengannya, satu yang bersikeras Jaehyun tolak meski orangtuanya membujuk tiap sesi makan malam mereka. Publisitas bukan tujuannya, menjadi Jung Jaehyun, CEO termuda dengan wajah tampan yang dirumorkan selalu berganti wanita, bukanlah apa yang ia ingin orang-orang lihat. Jaehyun hanya ingin hidup tenang, jauh dari segala glamor dan kekayaan yang tak pernah ia minta.

Ia kembali menatap layar di depannya, memilih satu _e-mail_ untuk dibaca, lalu menguap lelah.

 

 

  
“Baru jam segini udah capek lo? Wah, semalem pulang sama siapa lagi?”

Johnny mendelik pada Doyoung yang berkomentar tanpa dosa, menyeringai lebar di seberang meja Johnny. Rekan kerjanya itu tahu betul kalau Johnny akan selalu mengantuk secepat apapun ia tidur, setidak lelah apapun Johnny. Kantuknya bukan karena ia tidur larut, atau karena kesenangan semalam bersama siapapun itu yang berhasil dibawanya pulang. Selalu berganti, karena siapa yang ingin kembali menghabiskan malam dengan pria yang selalu terbangun tiap 90 menit setelah tidur? Yang menghilang dari sisi tempat tidur hanya untuk mencatat serta merekam sisa mimpi yang membekas di kepalanya?

Memilih mengabaikan Doyoung, Johnny beralih pada tumpukan kertas risetnya. Catatan demi catatan yang ia buat setiap mengintip mimpi. Kebanyakan data yang ia miliki merupakan data miliknya sendiri, atau Doyoung, atau Taeil yang merupakan penghuni laboratorium yang sama. Johnny memiliki beberapa rekaman juga, hasil terobosan barunya minggu lalu setelah berkali-kali percobaan. Rekaman-rekaman itu berisi mimpi-mimpi buruknya, Johnny menginap dua hari di lab demi merekam semua yang ia mimpikan. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang berisi salah satu data mimpi buruknya. Grafik dan angka yang merepresentasikan kondisi kepalanya ia cermati lekat.

Mimpi rumah yang terbakar, yang tidak pernah bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Tapi juga tak bisa benar-benar ia ingat jelas adanya. Bahkan dalam rekaman yang berhasil ia tangkap pun, hasilnya tidak sedetail mimpi buruknya yang lain. Johnny menyalakan komputernya, menunggu prosesornya siap digunakan sambil menenggak gelas kopinya.

Waktunya Johnny bekerja.

 

 

 

  
Ia tertidur dalam mimpinya.

Bahkan dalam mimpi, Jaehyun terlalu lelah sampai ia tidur. Atau mungkin ini bukan mimpi. Meski baru kali ini Jaehyun terbangun di ruangan yang bukan miliknya. Ia menatap langit-langit, setengah mengantuk akibat tidur yang belum sepenuhnya hilang dari dirinya. Ini bukan langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Langit-langitnya cukup rendah, tertutupi kayu dan dicat hijau lembut, seperti dinding di sekitarnya. Perlahan seluruh indranya mulai terbangun, dan Jaehyun semakin menangkap bentuk ruangan yang ditempatinya. Ada tiga meja panjang, seperti meja rias, terletak di salah satu sisi dengan isi yang berbeda-beda, memberitahunya bahwa ada tiga orang yang menggunakannya. Jaehyun mengubah posisi, perlahan duduk agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Ada satu rak yang cukup besar di sisi lain, terisi penuh dengan buku-buku yang tak bisa ia lihat judulnya. Cahaya di ruangan hanya berasal dari satu jendela di sebelah rak tersebut, di atas sebuah sofa panjang untuk dua orang.

Jaehyun mengerjap, lalu matanya menangkap dua pasang kaki lain yang menghuni tempat tidur di ruangan itu bersamanya.

Jaehyun seharusnya panik, bila ia tidak bermimpi. Namun dalam kepalanya, ia tidak bisa menemukan panik yang seharusnya segera berbunyi seperti alarm kebakaran. Alih-alih, perasaan nyaman menggelegak di perut, dan Jaehyun tak bisa menghentikan senyum lembut di bibir, saat kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan kanan, pada dua sosok yang tidur mengelilinginya.

Ia terbangun sebelum mampu menangkap wajah keduanya.


	2. ten

"Maaf," bisiknya lirih pada sepasang mata yang menatap nanar tak percaya. Tangannya bergerak merengkuh pemuda di depannya, erat dan hangat, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku masih nggak ngerti," ucap sang pemuda lembut, membalas pelukan yang diberikan sama eratnya--bahkan mungkin sedikit lebih erat. Ia toh pihak yang diputuskan, bukan memutuskan.

 _"It's not me,"_ sosok yang memeluk si pemuda menjawab, suaranya tercekat, matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat potongan imaji yang sempat melintas di kepalanya, _"You're not meant to be with me."_

 

\----

 

"Taeyong, sayang, _I love you to the moon and back_ , tapi kalau seharian kerjaan lo gini terus, gue bakal telepon Haechan buat jemput lo."

Mendengar ancaman tersebut, alih-alih panik dan segera bangun dari posisi menyedihkannya, Taeyong hanya mengangkat kepala. Mencari sumber suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sejak ia pertama bekerja di bar tempat mereka tampil tiap malam. Ia mengeluh keras, memeluk sebotol vodka hadiah dari wanita yang ditemaninya semalam lalu kembali membenamkan kepala. Botolnya sudah setengah kosong meski baru didapatnya, dan jam di belakangnya baru menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Ten menghela napas melihat tingkah temannya. Tadinya ia cuma ingin mengecek keadaan Taeyong, mungkin mengajak si pemuda makan siang di kafeteria dekat bar mereka sebelum membantu staf lain bersiap. Ten bahkan mungkin bisa menyelipkan sesi belanja bulanan singkat, stoknya butuh diisi dan rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia mentraktir Taeyong dan Haechan. Ia dan Taeyong tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap sebelum pertunjukan mereka, jadi Ten cukup yakin ia bisa membawa temannya itu berjalan-jalan sejenak mencari angin segar. Wajah Taeyong terlihat terlalu pucat belakangan.

Ten berjalan menuju meja tempat Taeyong masih terdampar, menyentak paksa botol vodka di pelukan pemuda itu, dan dengan tatapan jijik, dibuangnya seluruh cairan di botol ke wastafel terdekat. Protes keras Taeyong di belakangnya ia abaikan sampai isi botolnya habis, dan Ten kembali muncul di hadapan Taeyong dengan senyum ceria.

"Bangun lo, tua bangka. Ini udah siang dan gue laper belom makan."

Taeyong memaksakan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, dan dengan suara parau ia mengucap, "Terus apa hubungannya sama gue?"

Taeyong tidak pernah percaya pada Ten yang ceria.

"Karena lo adalah sayangnya gue, Taeyongku sayang. Ayo ah, kelamaan nanti Sicheng ngambek dapurnya bau vodka."

 

\-----

 

Ten mengenal Taeyong sejak pemuda itu pertama dibawa oleh bos mereka. Badan kurusnya terlihat canggung dan rikuh, bahkan bagi Ten yang selalu dikatai 'tiang listrik kependekan'. Ten ingat Taeyong hanya diam, terlihat sekali bahwa sebelum ini, pemuda itu tidak pernah menyentuh dunia malam. Seluruh tubuhnya menjerit naif, tidak pernah tersentuh oleh berbagai intrik dan skandal kotor yang menjadi konsumsinya tiap malam.

Mungkin Ten hanya merasa kasihan. Atau mungkin ia iri dengan kenaifan Taeyong yang sudah tidak dimiliki olehnya. Tapi malam itu Taeyong duduk di meja rias Ten, memejamkan mata takut ketika Ten memulas wajah tampan Taeyong menjadi semakin tampan. Semakin menggoda, kutipnya sambil tertawa melihat kuping Taeyong yang segera merah. Ten dengan cekatan menutupi jejak-jejak kenaifan pemuda tersebut, mengajarinya apa yang harus dilakukan agar sisi tersebut tidak hilang. Taeyong harus mengunci rapat-rapat seluruh dirinya sebelum menghadapi dunia Ten yang juga calon dunia barunya.

Tapi Ten jugalah yang setelah itu membawa Taeyong ke area bar, membelikan pemuda itu segelas bir pertamanya dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Semua satu yang menjadi dua, tiga, empat, hingga akhirnya Taeyong tertidur lelap di apartemen Ten, telanjang dalam pelukan. Pada detik itu Ten kembali mempertanyakan, apa yang sebenarnya membuat ia menarik pemuda itu padanya.

(Ten tahu kenapa. Ten sudah tahu sejak awal, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya.)

 

\-----

 

Semua orang mengenal Ten sebagai pribadi yang kelewat bebas. Berbagai cerita mengenai masa lalu maupun pengalamannya baru-baru ini sudah menyebar cepat ke semua staf di bar mereka. Ten tidak pernah menutup-nutupi segalanya. Ia merasa semua toh sudah lewat di masa lalu, tidak akan berubah hanya dengan diketahui oleh orang banyak. Ia tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang-orang sejak menjadi penari tetap di bar tersebut. Nothing is worse than being a stripper, isn't it?

Ten selalu bebas, selalu mengalir kemanapun orang-orang membawanya.

Yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan hanya satu. Sebagian dirinya yang ia kunci rapat, seperti Taeyong yang mengunci rapat naifnya. Bedanya, yang Ten simpan rapat-rapat bukanlah naif, namun kepingan hati serta secarik kertas. Surat terakhir dari Johnny untuknya.

 

\-----

 

Ten bertemu Johnny saat ia masih tinggal dengan orangtuanya. Saat hidup masih begitu berantakan, dan tubuh Ten jauh lebih kurus dari tubuhnya yang sekarang. Pertemuan mereka singkat, 6 bulan terakhir sebelum Ten akhirnya keluar dari rumah dan memilih hidup sendirian. 6 bulan yang begitu membekas hingga Ten masih menolak untuk kembali membuka hatinya.

Johnny dan Ten tidak seberbeda itu. Keduanya sama-sama berisik dan terlalu keras, meski saat mereka berdua yang terdengar hanyalah bisik serta desah lirih bergantian. Tidak lama bagi mereka untuk saling akrab. Dimulai dengan satu-dua percakapan setiap minggu, setiap hari, sampai akhirnya setiap ada Johnny, disitu juga Ten. Mereka bahkan sudah membuat rencana untuk kabur berdua, meninggalkan orangtua Ten yang penuh amarah dan orangtua Johnny yang tidak rela. Semuanya sudah disiapkan--tujuan, mobil, uang, hingga identitas palsu agar bisa benar-benar lepas.

Mereka sudah siap. Johnny sudah siap dan Ten sudah siap.

(Lalu Ten membuat kesalahan. Ten selalu membuat kesalahan.)

 

\-----

 

"Ada _private request_ buat lo malem ini,"

Ten menerima sebuah kartu dengan nama serta alamat lalu bersiul keras, mengenali keduanya. Ia membalik kartu tersebut, menelitinya beberapa saat untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak sedang dibohongi, dan ia benar-benar akan bisa masuk ke salah satu jajaran perusahaan elit dunia. Yah, walaupun cuma sebagai penari untuk mengisi acara. Lumayan.

"Ga bohong nih? Beneran buat gue? Bukan buat Taeyong?" ia memastikan dengan senyum menantang, lalu untuk sedetik diam-diam ia melirik khawatir ke arah Taeyong yang sedang berlatih sendirian. Laki-laki di depannya mengangguk, mengeluarkan lembaran uang yang Ten yakin sama dengan honor menarinya seminggu plus tip, "Uang DP. Sisanya bakal mereka kasih kalo udah selesai. Plus bonus."

"Plus bonus???"

"Plus bonus. Khusus buat lo. Bos udah dapet jatah soalnya."

Ten segera mengambil uang tersebut dengan seringai lebar. Tidak setiap hari—bahkan tidak setiap tahun—ia mendapat tawaran seperti ini. Ia simpan uang tersebut dengan aman sebelum meloncat turun dari meja tempat ia duduk untuk segera bersiap.

_"Dress nice, Ten. It's the Jung Company after all."_

**Author's Note:**

> Judul diambil dari Dream in A Dream - Ten untuk SM Station. Tags / warning mungkin akan ditambah di chapter berikutnya. Sampai bertemu kapan-kapan. Semoga segera.
> 
> (kembali berguling resah ke playlist)


End file.
